Attack Of The Clowns
by I Always Get It For Free x3
Summary: [OneShot]Maureen is up against her worst fear. Will she defeat the clowns, or will she fall and become one of them. That was the worst summary EVER! R&R pleeease!


**This fic is completely retarded and random. Me and one of my friends wrote this during Math class...There's nothing else to do...haha. But please read it and review it. I'll be happy! **

**Disclaimerrrr: I don't own Rent...and I don't own platform shoes either, But I once owned a whole bunch of Barbie Dolls...**

**Story Time!**

* * *

One day Maureen was walking down the street when suddenly she saw a circus car go by with clowns in the back.

"AHH! CLOWNS!" She screamed then ran in the opposite direction from where the car was heading. She ran all the way to the loft only to see Roger, Mimi, Mark, Collins, and the ghost of Angel dressed as clowns running around the loft like maniacs.

"AHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" She asked.

"Maureen, are you okay?" Asked Mark.

"Why are you all dressed like clowns?" She questioned.

"Maureen, it's Clown Day!" Mimi said.

"Duh." Roger added as if it was as obvious as the dish and the spoon eloping.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Maureen screamed. Then she ran out of the loft. When she was outside all she saw were clowns. Small clowns, tall clowns. Red clowns, blue clowns..._Who am I Dr. Seuss?_

She ran through the sea of clowns and ran back to her and Joanne's house...Only to find Joanne...

_With her back turned, but not dressed as a clown?_

"POOKIE! You're not a clown!" She said happily. Joanne turned around and her face was painted and she had a red circular clown nose over her normal one. "I'LL NEVER ESCAPE IT!"

She ran down to her performance space only to find all the homeless peeps dressed like clowns. "Grr! Why are you all doing this to me!!!???!"

Then she thought of the one person who would most likely never ever, ever in a million years take part in this ridiculous holiday. Benny.

She got to the Coffin residence to find Benny and Muffy...dancing in their living room wearing tie-dye clothing, platform shoes, and purple afro wigs. "Huh?" Maureen was confused out of her mind.

"Maureen, it's Sycadelic (sp?) day!" Benny said.

"I thought it was clown day..." Maureen said.

"Oops."

"C'mon Benny, let's go get on our clown make-up." Muffy said. "Maureen, do you need some make-up too?" She asked.

"NOOOOOOO!" Maureen screamed.

Maureen ran out of their house. She walked past a television store. All the TV's were turned to the channel 5 news with Ted Coppel, and to Maureen's surprise...He wasn't dressed like a clown!

This time she ran down to Ted Coppel's office. She walked in and found him laughing in an evil clown voice. "Why don't you come and join the carnival fun?" He asked.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She screamed. She ran outside the office and this time all the clowns including Mimi, Roger, Collins, Mark, (the ghost of) Angel, Joanne, Benny, Muffy, all the homeless people, Squeegee Man, and (the ghost of) the Akita, Evita were ealking toward her zombie-like, chanting "Come on Maureen...Be one of us!" over and over again.

"NEVER!" She then broke into a near by toy store and stole a Star Wars Life Saber and began fighting off the zombie-clowns with it. But then Zombie-Mark broke the damn sword and Maureen was reduced to throwing Barbie Dolls and Polly Pockets at them.

"DIE YOU FIENDS!" She yelled.

One by one the zombies fell to the floor, leaving Maureen in triumph.

"I WIN!" She shouted once the last zombie fell. "I WIN!" She repeated.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

The alarm clock went off. Maureen looked around. She was in her and Joanne's bedroom. She sat up and looked at Joanne. She was sleeping, and_ facing the other way._ "I got you now..." She said quietly. Then she jumped on Joanne and started slapping her. "DIE ZOMBIE! DIE!"

Joanne immediately woke up. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Maureen took a look at her face. It wasn't painted and the red nose was gone. "Sorry Pookie, I thought you were a Zombie Clown." She said.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "You watch too much TeeVee."

**

* * *

THE END!**

**Didn't you love it? You didn't? I understand...I'll just crawl under a rock and be emo...HA! Just kidding. **

**Reviews will make me soooo happy!! **


End file.
